Sweethearts
by skitty66
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and all the hosts and customers have gone home. Haruhi and Tamaki are left alone to take down decorations. Haruhi never had a big sweet tooth, but a few games and a box of sweethearts might change that.


The third music room was full of people talking ad giggling. Hosts were entertaining their guests as they fantasized and fawned over their favorite boys. But one host in particular was putting on a fake smile. Her short brown hair and flat chest made her appear like a boy. But that is not why she's upset. She is upset because it was Valentine's Day, a day of love, and she secretly hates it when she watches other couples in love and she can't experience it. She entertained her guests until it was time for them to leave. And the hosts began to collect their things to leave and take down the valentine décor.

"Oh crap! It's getting late," Kaoru shouted. "Hikaru, mom wants us home before the guests come for dinner." Hikaru stopped in his tracks.

"Damn, I forgot," Hikaru bit his lip. And turning to the others he said; "Sorry, guys we gotta go. Can you clean the rest up without us?" He was answered by a collection of nods and murmurs of "yes" and "sure." The twins grabbed their homework and ran to their limousine.

"Takashi! We have to go to the karate tournament tonight!" Hunny gasped.

"Mmm," Mori agreed. They hurried out the door to go home.

_And then there were three._

"I have a family meeting to get to as well, I apologize." Kyouya stated, pushing up his glasses. "I hope you two can clean up by yourselves." The shadow king walked out the door and down the hall, smirking evilly.

_I stand corrected._

"Haruhi, I can't reach this one," Tamaki said, pointing to a large paper heart above him. "Who puts these things on such a high ceiling anyway!?" He tried to jump and catch it.

"The twins," Haruhi chuckled, walking over to him and looking at the last decoration so high above her. "Hmm…well I'm a foot shorter than you so I can't reach it either." She stated bluntly.

"Oh…that's true," Tamaki looked down.

"Here," She said, looking around for a better option. "Um, lift me up and I'll grab it."

"O-okay," He walked over to her and hesitantly placed his hands on her waist. Taking a firm grip, he lifted her up as she snatched the heart in her hands. He set her back down again with a blushing face like hers. But he noticed that she looked very sad.

"Haruhi, what's wrong? You look upset," He lifted her face up with a single finger.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," She muttered. Tamaki looked down at her with melancholy in his eyes, saddened by her sorrow.

"Wait here; I have something to cheer you up!" He ran off into the storage room, leaving her confused.

"Sempai, what are you—"

"Here," He said, breathing heavily and clutching something in his hands tightly. "This should do the trick!" He pulled down on her hand and dragged them both to the floor. He wrestled open the box in his hands and giggled, smiling up at her. Haruhi couldn't help but smile back. He dumped all the small heart-shaped candies on the floor.

"Sweethearts?" She asked.

"Yeah! I think that they're a fun commoner candy! They all have cute little messages on them!" He said enthusiastically. "Do you want some? I hear people play games with them, too."

"Sure, sempai," She replied, picking up a brightly colored candy and plopped it into her mouth.

"What did that one say?" Tamaki gasped.

"Uh…I don't remember," She said, confused.

"Oh," He looked down solemnly. He then proceeded to recover to his old self again. "What about this one!?" He looked down at the pink little treat and showed it to Haruhi.

"It says…" She stated, squinting her eyes. "Uh…'talk to me'"

"Cool," Tamaki shouted, eating the candy. "Here, have this one," She passed her the tiny delicacy.

Haruhi read hers aloud, "Yes, dear," She smiled and chuckled.

"I have an idea, Haruhi!" He gasped, running over to sit behind the couch. "Let's talk with the sweethearts." She smiled at his silliness.

"Ok, Tamaki-sempai," She agreed.

He threw her one. She caught the yellow candy. It read: _"Miss you"_

Haruhi pulled a red marker out of her pocket and scribbled out the message on a blue one and wrote in: _"I'm right here" _She tossed it to him, hitting him in the forehead and landing in his hands. He read it and grinned. He looked through the sweetheart with wide eyes, trying to pick out his favorite. He picked up a purple one and slid it across the floor.

"_Hug me!" _She smirked and picked up the pen and wrote again. She threw it to him, and this time he caught it. He tossed his fist in the air in triumph. She grinned at him, making him blush.

"_Come here"_ read the sweetheart. Tamaki crawled over to her and his eyes sparkled. She nodded her head and laughed at him. He reached out his arms and clung to her. She patted his back and gasped for air. When he let go, he pulled back and looked her in the eye. He silently pressed a white sweetheart into her palm.

"_You're a Cutie Pie" _She snickered. Blushing, she shuffled through the sweets to find a good one. Smiling, she put one in his eager hands.

"_I Love You"_

Tamaki's eyes widened as his smile grew bigger and bigger. He grabbed her pen and wrote something on the same candy. He gave it to her.

"_I Love You __**2**__"_ They smiled at each other. Haruhi passed him another.

"_Be Mine"_ He read it and threw it in the air, catching it in his mouth. He put a green candy on her lips and let it drop in her lap. She picked it up and read it.

"_Let's Kiss"_ She beamed and leaned in towards his face. He bowed closer and their lips touched gently. She brought her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. He pulled her into his lap and slipped his hands around her waist. They slowly pulled away and touched their foreheads together.

"You taste like sweethearts," He whispered. They giggled together. She held his face and kissed him once more. Without any intension, they spoke in unison;

"**I love you**"

They sat and talked for awhile, lying on the floor and on top of each other. But it got late, and the sun was setting as they looked to the sky.

"We have to leave soon, Tamaki." She stated. His grip on her became tighter. She saw his eyes grow sad and she put her hand on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow," She reassured. "Unless you want to see me again tonight," He smiled at her.

They stood up and walked out of the host club room and out the school entrance, hand in hand. She kissed him goodbye and slowly they walked away from each other. She trotted down the sidewalks as the colored leaves crunched beneath her feet. She reached her hands into her coat pockets and felt something hard and small. She pulled it out of her pocket and found it to be a small, pink, _sweetheart_.

It read: _"Call Me"_

As she walked towards her home, she sighed in happiness. Opening the door, her father was waiting. "Haruhi, it's late. Where have you been?" He asked.

"Oh, just playing a game with a friend." She skipped into her bedroom and threw herself down on the bed, leaving her father confused. She couldn't help but grin. She was very happy.

Haruhi Smiled as she dialed his number on her cell phone. She wasn't alone this Valentine's Day.

Elsewhere, a phone rang.


End file.
